The control of insects on cattle and horses has constantly posed a problem to the rancher. Many types of insecticide applicators, such as insecticide impregnated ear tags, have been provided and have been found to be generally satisfactory except that they are quite expensive. The insecticide impregnated ear tags control the insects normally present around the animal's face, such as face flies, horn flies, etc. However, the insecticide impregnated ear tag gives very little protection to the animal except for the area around the animal's face and do not control insects, grubs, worms, etc. present near the animal's hooves.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an insecticide impregnated tag for use with animals such as cattle or horses.
A further object of the invention is to provide an insecticide impregnated tag which may be secured to an animal's tail or leg.
A further object of the invention is to provide an insecticide impregnated tag for use with an animal including means for preventing the inadvertent removal therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an insecticide impregnated tag which may be easily secured to or removed from the animal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tail tag for cattle and horses which will provide insect control as the animal whips or brushes its tail.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tag for use with an animal's leg which may be positioned closely adjacent the hoof area to control those insects normally associated with the animal's hooves.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an insecticide impregnated tag which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.